User talk:Alari
archive1 ---- New Comment Fixed Your page was screwed =P. Btw, who are you and how have you managed to make a pretty decent userpage with a not so decent talk page and without me noticing? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :1 what? 2 who are YOU 3 copy/paste 4 I'm a hacker.-- 20:09, 11 March 2008 (UTC) barren lands of northern colorado? I used to live there... Peetz, to be exact, it's not even on most maps. 10 of the most boring months of my life. Upgraded to Colorado Springs now. Where's your confinement? RoseOfKali 07:56, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :North of Colorado as in Gillette Wyoming, I'm actually in Longmont right now tho.-- 14:09, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ah. At least Gillette and Longmont both have more than 200 residents. :P RoseOfKali 19:22, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::Gillette has its perks as a growing town, cost of living not among them. But variety outside of walmart is hard to come by. But now the "Stay Online" internet at the hotel here is bugging me, regular lag spikes aren't letting me stay online :/-- 19:48, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Userbox. This user agrees with your Wii/PS3 userboxes. ;] 03:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Screw it, ditching the footer, didn't realize new sections would be under it. :But at least someone other then me has seen past the Wii's shine.-- 03:09, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I could care less about motion sensing technology, all I want is SSBB. I think I would even play it if it was on PS3. (T/ ) 03:29, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::I never really liked any Nintendo games.-- 03:34, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I doubt they cared much for you either. 03:43, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Whats your problem?-- 03:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just making conversation. 03:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I just never became fond of any of the games, while friends were playing pokemon I was playing destruction derby on my PS1. Thats just one reason I'm annoyed by the Wii tho, the other is the overly exaggerated game play that is all shiny surfaces with little depth. Playstation has always had great games and PS3s motion tech hardly differs from the Wii's. Everyone else in my family and a lot of friends love it tho, maybe I'm just weird. :::::::OT:God damn german, in english now I'm starting to spell like a german would, with vowel placement and all...-- 04:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Don't worry, I speak in a distorted form of Spanglish from being in Spanish 4.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:55, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Firefox spell check saves me here, but at school even I've caught myself doing it :/-- 04:57, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Update notes And what if they happen to not read the bottom at all? Just a thought. -- (Talk) ( ) 21:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Do what I did and log in to find out? Why wouldn't they read it anyways?-- 21:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::(ec)They'll be in for a good surprise ;) ::Most of it is obvious though. --Shadowcrest 21:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::I wouldn't put it past anet to break the game for a day Ursan skills vrs infinite Shadow form, epic battles.-- 21:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol that would be awesome just to watch them try to kill each other-- (Talk) ( ) 21:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Nah, ursan would eat SF, epic was a poor word choice, more like hilarious SF tanks getting slaughtered.-- 21:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why would ursan win if Shadow Form could last forever??-- (Talk) ( ) 21:39, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Touch skills ignore SF's immunity. 21:40, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, I didn't realize that they were touch skills.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Fixed! You no longer need that background addition to your monobook, I added it to the whole site, and I checked to see if it worked. It did :) --Gimmethegepgun 20:24, 2 April 2008 (UTC) He/She The more you know :p -- [[User:AT|'AT']](''talk'' | ) 22:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) D: Those images were too generically named and all that stuff. You know the drill. 21:38, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Ditto Felix's comment :P -- Sk8 (T/ 21:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Blame the multiple image uploader, I renamed them.-- 21:40, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::In other words, blame Wikia. How annoying. D:< 21:41, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Pretty much yeah, not using that again.-- 21:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) images Please have a look at GW:IMAGE#Image_titles_and_file_names. The images you just uploaded are in violation of our policies. Please upload them with more descriptive file names. The ones with bad names will be deleted. Let me know if you are having any issues with this. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:40, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Umm see above?-- 21:40, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dammit, sorry I don't type fast enough sheesh. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:41, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::herd jedi was slow 21:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) -- Sk8 (T/ 21:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Userpage It looked like this to me RT | Talk 19:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :What resolution are you using?-- 19:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's caused by either a small resolution or windowed mode. 19:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm on 1280*1024 res, and fullscreen RT | Talk 19:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Its broken kinda like what you had shown when I opened in IE, but you use firefox right? I tried in different resolutions and it didn't break tho. Strange-- 19:55, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yup, i'm firefox RT | Talk 19:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You have the space for the wikia spotlights displayed? I bet thats it.-- 19:58, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, it's annoying, I tryed the fixes, but they didn't work RT | Talk 20:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::For monobook? My css works fine, your's would have to be adjusted slightly since you have a different resolution but it should work.-- 20:03, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ohai. Just letting you know I agree with you on the Regina-photo-talkpage-drama thing. :| But what can you do. Grr. 03:41, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Stop it. >:( Lord Belar 22:39, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Nah.-- 22:40, 9 April 2008 (UTC) This User is busy doing stuff in real life, be back when I'm passing English class. How do you fail English? I've been taking a high school course and I always have an A. Lost-Blue 02:05, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Because I can not do speeches worth a @#$%. Your only 14 anyways, it's hard not to pass a class at that grade level.-- 02:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::umm did you not read my comment, since 6th grade we have been doing highschool work... Lost-Blue 02:23, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Senior classes =/= freshmen classes-- 02:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I know your pain, Alari- I'm taking AP 12 and was failing at interims. Somehow I managed to bring it up to a D (so hopefully I won't be grounded to hell...) [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 02:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC)